Bunny
by Vannaluv
Summary: Christa's little brother was always scared of those big scary people in suits. But, Christa finds them rather... nice.


"Armin! Wait a moment, sweetie."

The little toddler stopped in his tracks, turning to look at his sister.

"Sowwy, Christa."

The blonde girl smiled, catching up rather quickly and ruffling his hair.

"It's fine! Just don't go to fast so I don't fall behind much."

"Okay!"

The boy was off again quickly, Christa watching him a little ways behind. The basket full of plastic eggs and little toys in her hand was making her go a bit slower, worried something might fall out and make her younger brother sad.

Wait a second. What was that?

Pink. And large. And furry.

And walking towards Armin.

Christa hurried to catch up with the boy, dropping an egg or two. She only had a moment before-

"Waahhh! Christa, it's scaryyyy!" The second she caught up, her brother latched around her waist, sobbing in fear of the Easter Bunny.

A moment and a muttered 'shit' later, pink hands reached up to grasp the cheeks of the head, and it was pulled roughly off.

Christa rubbed at Armin's back, looking up at a heavy sigh to catch chocolate eyes.

"Hey, err, sorry. Didn't mean to make the kid cry or anything."

She smiled at the girl, who wore her brown hair pulled back, revealing a sheepish look and a face littered in freckles. And damn, was she Christa's type.

"It's okay, Miss. You were just doing your job."

The girl smiled slightly. "Well, I still feel bad. Maybe I could treat you two to lunch?"

The blonde shook her , smile beginning to fade. "I couldn't allow-"

"I insist. I'll be on break in 5, Christa."

The brunette walked off, and Christa then realized she didn't even know her name. A tug on her skirt caused her to look down.

"Christa? Do we go, now?"

The smile came back full power. "Not yet, Armin. We... have to wait for someone."

* * *

"Hey, Freckles! Why do you get to leave early and I don't?!"

"Because I'm not doing it to go and screw around with my boyfriend, Horse face."

Ymir almost laughed as she walked smoothly from the dressing room, glad to be out of that pink monstrosity and back into her usual button up and skinny jeans.

The blonde girl was cute, that being the only reason she went to such lengths just to apologize to some kid. And now she had a chance to go out with her... And the child, apparently.

She headed towards the main room, humming 'Get Lucky' under her breath. Sure enough, the girl, Christa, was on her knees, racing toy cars with the kid.

"Oi."

The blonde turned to look at her and smiled in a way that did not have Ymir's heart flipping, no-fucking-way.

"Oh, hello. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, and Christa said something to the boy, and they put everything back in the basket, before standing with the kid holding the blonde's free hand.

"Let's go, then." They walked out, the two blondes swinging hands. "I'm Christa, as I'm guessing you know. This is my brother, Armin."

"Nice to meetcha. Name's Ymir."

"Ymir. Interesting..."

They ended up going to Subway, despite Ymir wanting something more expensive, and Christa insisting something cheaper, as Armin wanted a cookie and a sandwich and didn't care how much it cost.

Christa settled for a salad, while Ymir somehow ate an entire foot long in the time it took Armin to finish his cookie.

"Well, Christa, Armin. I should be going."

"Oh. Already?"

Ymir chuckled at the petite blonde. "Yeah. But, call me." She tossed Christa her bright pink phone, the girl's face changing to one of shock.

"W-When did you...?"

Laughter was her only answer as the brunette walked off.

* * *

Christa did call. And the girls met up many times.

"Ymir, don't say that!"

"S'not my fault Horseface can't shut up about how much he hates Jaeger!"

"But that's very crude!"

The freckled girl chuckled, tossing an arm over the blonde's thin shoulders.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Hor-" A glare from the other girl made her change her sentence. "Jean."

Jean rolled his eyes and walked off with a, "We all know you aren't sorry, and will likely say something like it again."

"W-Well, I should probably start heading back home, too, Ymir. I have to help out with dinner and getting Armin ready for bed."

Ymir groaned, but nodded. "I'll walk ya, alright?"

"Oh, alright." The petite blonde smiled, taking the girl's hand, with nothing but innocent intentions.

They walked, hand-in-hand, the few minutes from the McDonald's the three had chosen to hang around at.

The Lenz' baby blue home soon came into view, the scent of the flowers wafting through the air.

"I'll see you later, then, Ymir."

Christa turned to look at the girl, only to be shocked when surprisingly smooth, soft lips landed on her own. It was not a long kiss, nor forceful. Just a touch of lips.

Then, the tall girl was running off, leaving the blonde standing alone, left to her thoughts.

Until a catcall interrupted them.

Her mother stood on the porch, a smirk evident on her features.

"So, you and the bunny girl?"

* * *

A day and hours of convincing her mother Ymir and she weren't in a secret relationship later, Christa had made a decision. The girl climbed into her father's Camaro, and drove off. Eventually, her destination came to view, the car was parked, and the girl made her way through the building. The back rooms were not far, and the blonde knew the door the second she saw it. Christa placed her pale hand on the doorknob, and twisted.

She didn't give the other time to register the shock, and soon had her lips pressed to Ymir's, arms wrapped around her neck, and the halfway unzipped bunny suit in the freckled girl's hands dropped to the floor, as she placed them on Christa's hips.

The blonde slid her lips open, allowing the other girl to slip her tongue inside, exploring each other's mouths. When they had to pull away, it was far too soon for either of them.

"H-Happy...Easter."

Ymir chuckled. "Happy fucking Easter."


End file.
